This 12-week, unmasked, non-randomized study of three serial 1.9 mg subconjunctival doses of Palomid 529 in neovascular AMD participants who have not responded to conventional anti-VEGF treatments has completed the study objectives. The protocol is in the process of being terminated and we are writing the manuscript to submit for publication. The study drug was well tolerated and formed a depot at the site of injection. There were no ocular or sytemic toxicity concerns. Although this study was not designed to determine efficacy, there appeared to be no clinical benefit in terms of visual acuity or reduction in macular fluid in our small, short-term study of five participants.